1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to demolition and blasting generally, e.g., in mines quarries, construction, for example, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an environmentally insensitive electric detonator system and method for initiating demolition and blasting explosives, fuels, pyrotechnics, and similar explosive items.
2. Background Art
High explosives have been widely used in demolition and blasting work for more than 100 years. The initiators used with such explosives are typically quite environmentally sensitive and employ such materials as lead azide or lead styphnate. Being environmentally sensitive, such materials are subject to unintentional detonation by fire, high temperature, mechanical shock and vibration, electrostatic discharge, and electromagnetic fields, the latter two conditions deriving from the use of long lengths of wires interconnecting actuating and explosive devices. Unintentional detonation presents a substantial safety hazard and serious injuries and deaths have resulted from the use of sensitive materials in demolition work. Safety precautions necessary when using sensitive explosives add to complexity and cost of demolition and blasting operations.
A need exists in demolition, blasting, and similar applications for an environmentally insensitive electrical detonator system. It is believed that such environmentally insensitive electrical detonator systems have been in use with munition detonation systems for at least 15-20 years; but, heretofore, have not been applied in demolition, blasting, and related fields and apparently have been unknown to those skilled in the art in those fields.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide environmentally insensitive electric detonator system and method for use in demolition and blasting work and similar areas of activity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such system and method that are safe, economical, and simple to deploy and operate.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.